Couple en folie!
by idou99
Summary: Des amours caché de Fairy tail!Une histoire pour tout le monde premier chapitre non-yaoi, le reste si! Bonne lecture everybody! *Quelque lemon, je mettrai un avertissement , ne vous inquiéter pas*


**Salut tout le monde! Voici ma premiere histoire de Fairy tail! pour ne premier chapitre, seul chapitre non-yaoi! le reste ne sera que sa. ET pas de Lemon, il en aura quelqu'un dans certaines mini-histoire. Bon voila je veut ai saluer, je vous averti il me manque plus qu'a vous dire: BONNE LECTURE!**

**Natsu/Lisanna**

« Natsu, tu ne trouves pas que Lucy en met du temps pour venir?

— Oui, aller déploie tes ailes on va aller la chercher! »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Natsu et Happy attendaient Lucy cher elle. Happy pris donc natsu, sauta par la fenêtre et déploya ces ailes pour s'envoler. Il faisait noir à l'extérieur et le petit chat bleu avait de la difficulté à voir devant lui.

« Natsu… je n'aime pas sa je ne vois pas devant m… — »

Happy fut interrompu, car il venait de foncé sur un bâtiment non éclairé. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol juste a coté d'une jeune fille blanche. Lisanna, qui passait par là, aida Natsu et Happy à se relever.

« — Merci Lisanna, s'exclama Natsu, que fais-tu dans les parages?

— Je te cherchais, je voulais de parler… heu… seul disons.

— Ces beaux l'amourrrrrrrrrr, dit le petit chaton en recevant un coup de Lisanna.

— Happy va cherche Lucy, je vais marcher avec Lisanna. »

Le petit bleu marmonna un peu et partit dans le ciel laissant les 2 « amis » seul. Ils commencèrent à marcher sans se parler. Âpres quelque minute, Lisanna prit le poignet du Dragon slayer pour qu'il arrête de marcher et lui dit : Je t'aime. Natsu sentit la chaleur monter en lui et son cœur battre très fort; le temps venait de s'arrèter. « Mon… mon rêve ce réalise? » pensa t'il? Il se retourna pour voir le visage de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure des heures, mais après seulement quelque minute.

« Il a un resto près de la rivière, on peut y aller puis, aller cher toi après, dit Lisanna en câlinant son bien-aimé.

— Et si on allait directement, cher moi?

— Ces la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais entendue.

**Natsu x Lucy**

La guilde était étrangement agiter ce matin, le monde courait dans tout les sens. Pourquoi? Parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Lucy. Cette dernière mit beaucoup de temps ce matin pour ce préparer. Elle espérait que quelqu'un y avait penser. Lorsque elle partit de cher elle, elle alla d'abord à Fairy hill pour aller chercher Levy, mais personne n'y était. Elle se dit qu'elle était surement aller a la guilde donc elle s'y dirigea, et en passent par le portail devant la guilde, elle vit Laki, Lisanna, Mirajane, Jubia et toute les autre fille de la guilde était devant la porte.

-Lucy-chan! On allait faire les courses et acheter quelque morceau linge, tu veut venir? Dit levy.

-Bien sur! Mais heu…vous n'avez pas oublier quelque chose? Répondit Lucy enthousiaste

-Hum…non je ne croit pas… répondit Levy, bon on doit y aller il faut être de retour a 6h00 et il est déjà 5h00 alors pas de temps a perde.

Les filles partirent vers le grand marché, au centre de magnolia. Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes, Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Jubia et Lucy partirent en direction de la section nourriture et les autres dans la section boutique de mode. Levy et Lucy partirent acheter des pâtisserie et les autres faire les course mensuel, pour réapprovisionner la guilde.

-Choisie un gâteau Lucy, la fete a Makarof est bientôt donc il faut lui acheter un gateau!

-Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime!

-Il a a peu pres les mêmes gouts que toi.

Lucy acquiesa et choisit un gateau 3 étage au chocolat/vanille. Lorsqu'elle sortit du magasin, elle rejoignit les autres filles.

-Bon vite il faut etre de retour bientôt pour la..- dit mirajane en se fesant coupé par Erza qui voiait Lucy arrivé.

-HAAA non! J'ai oublier d'acheter la bouteille de champagne, Lucy tu peut aller la chercher s'il te plait? Dit Erza.

-Pourquoi moi? S'enquit de dire Lucy.

-Et bien…parce qu'ils font un prix spécial au constellationiste.

-Ha bon…et bien ok, Répondit Lucy en allant au magasin de vin et de cidre.

-Jubia a vu Erza mettre une bouteille dans son sac! Jubia ne comprend plus rien. Dit vous-savez-qui!

- Je sais mais il faut ce dépecher a aller porter tout sa a la guilde, Dit Erza en désignant les sacs que tout le monde portait.

-Vite avant qu'elle revienne! Dit Lisanna.

Elles partirent donc. Lorsque Lucy arriva au lieux où se trouvait precedement les autres filles, elle vu qu'elles n'y était pas. Elle ce demanda où elles était et invoqua Pyxis qui lui indiqua que les filles était en direction de la guilde. Lucy partit donc vers la guilde. En entrant :

-BONNE FÊTE LUCYYYYYYYYYYYY! S'exclama toute la guilde!

-HAAAAAA! Au mon dieu! Merci les amis mais la prochaines fois…ÉVITER DE ME FAIRE PEUR! S'exclama Lucy.

Toute la guilde éclata de rire.

-Bon commençons par un petit jeu! Dit Mirajane a l'intention de tout le monde!

- Ces quoi ce jeu? Demanda Natsu, Si ces de battre le calçon sur patte je suis prêt a jouer!

-Ta dit quoi l'allumette? Répondit Grey.

- Aller grey-sama! Tu est le meilleur! Dit Jubia pour encourager Grey.

-Vous vouller vous battre? Demanda Erza avec un aura noir.

-MAIS PAS DU TOUT! Dirent Les deux garçons!

-Jouons à…VÉRITÉ CONSEQUENCE, dit Mirajane!

Apres une heure de jeux,Mirajane proposa de déballer les cadeaux.

-Lucy, tu ouvre un cadeau et tu doit deviner de qui il vient! Dit Levy, sa va etre marrant!

Lucy aquiesa et ouvrir le premier cadeau pour découvrir des sous-vêtements…légerment (ÉNORMÉMENT) osée…

-ERZA! COMMENT A TU OSÉE!

-Je savais que sa te ferait plaisir! Dit la rousse!

-Aller ouvre un autre cadeau Lu-chan! S'exclama la bleu!

**2 heures plus tard.**

-Bon aller il reste 1 cadeau! Cria Mirajane, légerment soule.

-Mais, il reste Grey ET Natsu…

Elle ouvra quand même le cadeau pour y découvrir un jolie pendentif de glace.

-Que ces beau! Dit Lucy, émerveiller, Merci Grey!

-De rien! Dit le glaçon sur patte.

-Vient lucy! Mon cadeau est plus loin!

Elle le suivi, seul, pendant que les autres essaierent de calmer Mirajane qui voulait manger le gateau en premier. Natsu emmena Lucy a la bibliothque.

-Où est mon…- commenca Lucy avant de ce faire interrompre par un baiser de Natsu. Apres un long échange. Il retira ces lèvres pour lui dire les mots : Je t'aime.

**FINI! **

**Review? Rien de méchant! commentaire positif et constructif seulement! Soyer indulgent aussi ces ma premiere histoire de Fairy tail ^^.**

**A bientot dans un nouveau chapitre yaoité!**

**Idou99**


End file.
